Puppy Love
by PenCap
Summary: Puppy" plus "Love" equals "Puppy Love." It's not complicated. GSR


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we are not so lucky.

Summary: Mom, can I get a dog? GSR

Rating: R

A/N: We (**ShipperGirl** and **chimpy**) were playing around with MSN Messenger when we decided to write this Round Robin-type fic, Ping Pong style. We wrote alternating sentences and hope it makes sense.

****

Puppy Love

"Did you ever have a dog growing up, Sara?" Grissom asked as they left the pet shop they had just processed.

"Did you?"

"I asked you first."

"No I didn't, my brother was allergic to anything with fur."

Grissom sighed as he thought of the puppies in the window, "I didn't have one either."

"Your dad not want you to have one?"

He was quiet for a moment, and Sara knew she had said the wrong thing, but then he broke the silence and said, "I think I'll get one."

"Right now?"

"Yeah," he answered simply.

Sara looked curiously at Grissom, seeing the inner child battling with the grown man: in one hand he held his field kit tightly, while the other was pressed up to the window, wanting nothing more than to be back inside playing with the puppies inside. She smiled at him and nudged him with her elbow, "Let's go back in."

Grissom turned to look at Sara, a grin on his face, a twinkle in his eye, "Will you help me pick one?"

"Sure," she grinned. "Did you have a breed of dog in mind, Grissom?"

"I figured I'd just see one and know, like puppy love at first sight," he joked.

"Let's go look at the ones in the window display first, then."

They left the shop, Grissom cuddling a puppy, Sara lugging their kits and some puppy chow.

An almost silent chuckle escaped her lips; this was a side of Grissom she had not seen.

"What should we name him?" he asked, turning to look at her.

After taking a long hard look at the puppy in his arms, she realized what he'd asked and said, "We, Grissom? The puppy's yours."

"Well, you helped me pick him out," he pointed out, holding the puppy up so he could nuzzle her face.

Putting down the dog chow and field cases, she reached out and took the puppy to give it another look. "Watson."

"As in Dr. Watson, from Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah, or James Dewey Watson who, as I'm sure you know, figured out the double helix structure of DNA with Francis Crick," Sara laughed, holding up the puppy high. She quickly lowered it back down and turned it away when it started to pee, having just barely missed being marked.

"He likes you!" Grissom chuckled.

The glare she returned him was softened by the slight smirk on her face. Grissom gently guided the newly Christened Watson and the almost Christened Sara to the waiting Denali.

"So where to next, Sherlock?"

By the time they dropped the evidence off at the lab, it was time to clock out. Neither of them noticed the looks they got from the rest of the team when they chose not to work overtime, leaving in the same car, instead of toiling away at the lab. Sara carefully buckled up Watson in the back seat and then stood back, considering, before she looked up at Grissom, "Do you think I should sit with him?"

"He'll be fine, you can sit up here with me."

The drive to Grissom's house was silent, with both scientists frequently stealing glances at the puppy who was currently spread out on the back seat, taking a nap. Neither one even thought to question how right the situation was, how Sara was going to get to her appartment or even when that was going to happen. They were going home with the dog, and they'd take it from there. It wasn't until Grissom saw Sara sitting on his living room floor, playing with the puppy while he got the dog bed set up, that it all just clicked. He didn't want her to go home; she fit so well in his home. He was now determined to do anything to make sure she stayed. Grissom was not a man to rush into things, so, as he and Sara played tug of war with Watson, he began to plan.

Sara could sense his eyes on her, and when she noticed his intent gaze, she couldn't help but ask, "What?"

He shrugged and decided to be honest, "This is nice," he admitted.

"Excuse me?"

Grissom started to inwardly curse his tactless comment, but Sara immediately brushed her hand over his where it was resting on the dog's fur and looked in his eyes, nodding, "You're right, this is nice."

It really was nice, Sara thought when she saw the way he was looking at her. He looked...unconflicted, as if the "this" that had been troubling him was now something he knew what to do with. She was just about to ask if he did know, when, licking his lips, he suddenly started to lean towards her.

"Sara," he whispered, and she dreamily closed her eyes, awaiting the touch of his lips on hers, "do you want to order some takeout?"

She didn't get a chance to answer, his lips having crashed into hers, and when she finally did, it was a muffled, "Yeah, later."

Like a pair of teenagers parked in a car on lover's lane, they made out -- no finesse, no hesitation, just straight passion. Having missed the attention that 'mom' and 'dad' were lavishing on him, and tired of waiting patiently for them to remember that he was there, Watson soon found something else to entertain himself with --their shoelaces. They rolled on the floor, pushing articles of clothes off as they went, fingers exploring newly exposed skin with an urgency neither scientist had experienced. Before either one knew what was happening, they were linked together in the ageless primal dance, giving and taking from each other, pushing the other towards completion. Sara raked her nails down Grissom's back as she came, moaning his name -- his _first_ name -- making him pump even faster into her, giving her rug burns from the carpet, but she didn't care. With a willpower he didn't know he possessed, he held on, waiting for her ride the orgasm to the end, finally coming himself only to have her milk him with her second one.

"Oh God," she groaned, and Grissom looked at her, satisfaction quickly becoming concern, before she shook her head and turned to face the dog, "we just had sex in front of the kid."

His concern doubled when she said, "kid," only just remembering the lack of protection used in the quest for fullfilled passion. "Uh, Sara?"

"Yes?"

Grissom swallowed, "We didn't...I mean, I didn't wear -- it happened so fast...we didn't use anything."

"It's ok, Grissom," she said when she understood what caused his concern, "I'm on the pill to regulate my period."

"Okay," he breathed, relieved, "I think a dog is enough for now."

"For now?"

Grissom just looked at her slyly as he stood up, lifting her into his arms.

"Grissom, _'For now?_'" Sara repeated. "What exactly do you have planned," she asked, leaning in closer to him as he carried he to the bedroom.

"For now...let's see what happens," he told her, gently setting her down on the bed.

"Sounds good," Sara smiled.

As Grissom leaned in to kiss her, Watson wandered in, playfully nipping at his owner's heels. "Remind me why we got a dog."

Sara just laughed and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

THE END

ETA A/N: Because of the nature of the fic and the way it was created, we were not able to include a very important but not forgotten point. It was somehow forgotten however when we posted. We'd like to thank **edgypeanuts **for bringing it back to our attention. No we do not think Grissom or Sara would be irresponsible pet owners, and do believe that if it were real, they would have gone to their local animal shelter or SPCA to "adopt" not buy a pet. It keeps illegal puppy mills from getting business, and it assures that the pet has a clean bill of health, does not spread disease, and helps to control the animal population.


End file.
